dbtimelinexfandomcom-20200215-history
Android/Cell Saga
GokuVsCooler.jpg|Goku fights Cooler. KingColdLandsAHitOnTrunks.jpg|Trunks underestimates King Cold. RaditzGoesSuperSaiyan.png|Raditz powers up to Super Saiyan. 17VsCell.jpg|Android 17 fights Imperfect Cell. Cell.jpg|Cell becomes Perfect. GohanSSJ2.jpg|Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan 2. SpiritBombTien.jpg|Tien begins to use the Spirit Bomb. Both Goku and Raditz have achieved Super Saiyan. Gohan is working towards it with the help of Piccolo, Goku, and Raditz. Vegeta was on Earth for about 6 months but later left to try and attain Super Saiyan. During this time, Raditz and Launch get married. Suddenly, one day, King Cold shows up on Earth. A mysterious stranger named Trunks appears and begins fighting them alongside Goku and Raditz. The three take out King Cold, and the Z-Fighters take down the grunts. At this point, Vegeta arrives on scene with a new figure: a female Saiyan named Tomata. Vegeta found her on a barren planet while he was training and made her his protege. He says she is even close to achieving Super Saiyan. He then reveals his own Super Saiyan form and challenges Goku to a battle. Vegeta and Goku fight a long, hard battle ending with Goku just barely defeating him with his Ascended Super Saiyan form. Vegeta is infuriated by this loss. Trunks, seeing this, quickly steps in before Vegeta can leave and tells them about the androids that will arrive in three years. Vegeta reluctantly agrees to stay on Earth. Trunks bids them farewell and departs back to the future. **3 Year Timeskip** Vegeta and Bulma hook up and have Trunks. Raditz and Launch’s baby girl, Daika, is born. The Z-Fighters’ training increases their power levels immensely, with Tomata and Gohan finally achieving Super Saiyan. After three years, they meet up to go fight the Androids. Gero has gathered information on the Super Saiyans, which allows him to prep accordingly. The Androids end up being no match against 4 Super Saiyans. After Android 19’s death, Dr. Gero flies off towards his laboratory to regroup. In their weakened state, the team has a lot of trouble locating his base, which gives Gero a lot of time to plan. The Z-Fighters split into three teams: Team A, consisting of Vegeta, Goku, and Tomata, will search one half of the possible area. Team B, consisting of Raditz, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu, will search the other half. Team C, consisting of Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha, will go off to get more Senzu Beans. At this point, Trunks arrives to the past. He meets up with Team B and asks them about the androids. After they tell him the news, he tells them that those aren’t the androids from his timeline. He says the other androids must be somewhere, and they need to find Gero’s lab as soon as possible. They split up to search the area. Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu suddenly encounter Imperfect Cell. Cell quickly realizes that it is not just Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Raditz and Trunks sense his power and blast over to them, having turned Super Saiyan. Cell, in a panic, uses a Solar Flare, hides his power, and takes off for Gero’s Lab. Cell knows he has to absorb the androids before it is too late. Team B reports this to the others. Team C has procured some Senzu Beans for the fights ahead. Team A has had no luck, but suggests an idea: wait for the Androids to start another rampage, quickly fly to the scene, except for one fighter who hides their power level and then follows them back to their base. They agree and start watching the news. Gero plans to use the twin cyborgs to defeat the Z-Fighters. He plants a kill switch in himself to blow up the Androids in case of his death. He then brings Androids 17 and 18 out of stasis and tells them this. For now, their hands are forced. He tells them to kill the Z-Fighters, starting with Son Goku. As they leave the lab, they are jumped by Imperfect Cell, who then fights 17 and 18. Cell is surprised by their teamwork, but is still confident in himself. 17 does some damage to Cell, but he only regenerates and keep fighting. At this point, Gero exits the lab to find Cell. Gero tells 17 and 18 that they must destroy every last cell or else Cell will just regenerate. Cell notices Gero and absorbs him, thus removing the kill switch. 17 and 18 take this opportunity to try and find help in the form of the strongest fighter they know of: Goku. The Z-Fighters are looking for any signs of the androids when 17 and 18 show up. They relay the tale to the others. Trunks immediately tries to kill the two androids, but they block all of his blows. Goku tells Trunks to back off. He asks them if they will help take down Cell. The Z-Fighters take off to try and find Cell. They split into teams. Krillin and 18 get to know each other and there are hits of a romance. Similarly, Tomata and 17 bond a little as well. While they are searching through the ruins of a destroyed city, Cell jumps them. He absorbs Android 18, becoming Semi-Perfect, and is about to kill Krillin when the other Z-Fighters arrive. Cell is easily stronger than they, and he quickly defeats most of the fighters. Suddenly, a new android arrives: Android 16. He was Gero’s backup plan in case of a rogue Cell. Android 16 manages to match Cell, allowing the others to escape. 16 manages to damage Cell enough to where he flees. 16 joins the others. At this point, they know that Cell has to recover. They should have a few days to recoup and get a plan together. Krillin says that they should check the lookout to see if Kami is still there. They head up to the lookout to find Kami still there. He and Mr. Popo tell them about the Room of Spirit and Time. Gohan and Goku head in to train first, while the others wait outside, periodically checking to make sure Cell hasn’t returned. Inside the chamber, Gohan and Goku discover a power behind even an Ascended Super Saiyan: the Ultra Super Saiyan. This form is far stronger than any other form before it, but it lacks speed and is hard to control. Goku quickly begins to focus on mastering Super Saiyan, and eventually does. He is able to hold the form indefinitely, and can control his ki easier than before. Gohan even touches on Super Saiyan 2 near the end of their stint. After their year is up, Vegeta and Tomata decide to go in. Before they do, Goku takes Vegeta aside and tells him a few pointers to achieving the new forms of Super Saiyan. Cell still hasn’t reared his head and the team feels fairly confident in being able to at least put up a good fight against Cell. Vegeta and Tomata are able to achieve these new forms and master them as well. After leaving the chamber, Vegeta and Tomata find to their relief that Cell is still in hiding. They also find that Bulma, Trunks, Launch, Daika, and Chi-Chi are all there and safe. Android 17 and Tien Shinhan have elected to enter the room next. Inside the chamber, Tien is able to achieve Kaioken x40. 17 also learns the Kaioken and is able to use it easily with his cyborg body. When they exit the chamber, they find Cell right outside the chamber. Before they can react, Cell absorbs 17 and becomes Perfect. The four Saiyans start fighting Cell to keep him from chasing after them. The four of them together manage to fight almost on par with Cell, until Cell manages to overpower them and kill Vegeta and Tomata with a Kamehameha. Pinned down, Goku tells Gohan to take care of Chi-Chi, before he is brutally killed. In his anger at the loss of his father and friends, Gohan lets go and releases the form that has been hiding behind his rage. He becomes a Super Saiyan 2. Gohan is able to fight Cell, but he is still less powerful. While he is fighting, Tien tells him telepathically that he needs to let him use the Spirit Bomb to destroy Cell. Gohan pushes deep and lets Tien charge the Spirit Bomb. Gohan finally uses the Special Beam Cannon to stagger Cell, which gives Tien an opening to attack Cell. Cell takes massive damage, spitting out 17 and 18. This reverts him back to his Imperfect Form. Cell then morphs into his Bomb Form and tells them that he is going to blow up, taking the entire planet with him. Gohan then blasts him into space, blowing up Mars and himself as well. The world is now safe. The Dragon Balls are used to bring the dead warriors back to life, but Goku refuses. He has realized that as long as he is on Earth, trouble will befall humanity. Other than that, the world returns mostly to normal.